Kyou & the Fishies
by Riharu
Summary: Kyou is at a school field trip to the lake when things start heating up!
1. Field trip!

Kyou & the Fishes

YAY!! My first fanfic!!

Riharu: I don't own Fruits Basket, sorry guys

At school one day...

"We're going where?!

Kyou, Tohru, &Yuki found out their next field trip destination: They were going to-

"The lake?! What's so great about a stupid lake?!" Kyou almost yells. "Gosh, Kyou, calm down! It's not like you have to go, anyways." Classmates try to calm Kyou down.

"Yeah, well, whatever. I'm definitely-"

"Hey, Yuki, I heard the lake has greatest view. I can't wait to go!" Tohru tells Yuki.

"Neither can I." Yuki replies.

"I'm definitely going, too." Kyou glares at Yuki.

"??" Yuki looks over at a blushing Kyou.

* * *

"Hey, Kyou hurry up! You don't wanna end up alone in the woods, do ya?"

"Ahh, shut up. Why do lakes always have to be surrounded by damn trees?"

Yuki & Tohru are chattering just ahead of Kyou.

"And you two!! shut up or I'll really kick some rat ass!"

"Oh, it's on now." Yuki & Kyou look like they're about to have a fight.

"Nooo! you guys, we're on field trip! It's supposed to be fun! Quit fighting!" Tohru tries to talk them out of it.

"Well, okay." Yuki turns around & starts chattering with Tohru again. " I don't care about that loser anyway."

"Grrrrr! The nerve that rat has!" Kyou is restrained by classmates from getting at Yuki. "Lemme go already!!"

"Hey Tohru, the view really is pretty cool here." Yuki, Tohru, & Kyou are eating lunch.

(Kyou's thinking) Hey! get your slimy rat paws off Tohru!!

(aloud) "I wonder if I should skip fishing activity..."

"Yes you should," Yuki said rather quichly.

"Was I asking you?!" Kyou stands up.

"Oh, go swim with the fishies." Yuki pushes Kyou into the lake.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!! Get me OUTTA HERE!!"

"Now then, Tohru, where were we?" Yuki turns his attention back to Tohru.

" Uuummmm, shouldn't we help him?"

"Nah, just leave him there. he deserves it."

* * *

Yay! Finally finished!!Tell me how ya'll like it!! Edit: wow, 5 years later and I'm just now editing this... this was written in 7th grade on a whim, so sorry for the poor quality but it was just for a laugh


	2. Takin a swim

Fan fic Ch.2!! Hey guys! I didn't get to see any reviews from last time. Oh well.

I don't own Fruits Basket, so don't sue me!!

Ch.2: Takin a swim

'Kyou, whatcha doin in there? Swimmin with the fishies?' Kagura pops out from behind the bushes. 'I am coming!'

'NOOOOOOO! ANYONE OTHER THAN HER! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!' Kyou sees Kagura getting ready to jump in. 'No! Can't somebody stop her?!'

meep

Back on the shore, Kyou and Kagura are panting.

'I was so worried about you, Kyou.' Kagura starts to get teary-eyed. 'I - I-'

'I'm gonna kill you if you do that again!' Kagura punches Kyou, making him land back in the lake. 'Take this! And this!' Tohru and Yuki watch as Kyou is bounced up and down from Kagura's punches.

In mid-punch, Kagura stops what she's doing. 'Oh no! Kyou, what happened?

'You happened. Get off me!' Kyou struggles to get away.

'Not until you promise not to worry me anymore.'

'WHAT! Why should I do that?'

'Cause if you don't-'

'Ahh! I get the point. Now get off!'

'That was interesting.' Yuki says.

'Alright, kids, break time's over. Time for fishing,' the teachers tell everyone.

'Alright! Lunch time!' Kyou says with a grin.

'You seem rather excited,' Hana appears behind Kyou.

'Aahh! How the hell do you do that?!

'I was just coming to see how little Tohru was.'

Tohru sees Hana. 'Hi, Hana-chan. Are you ready to go fishing?'

'Yes, I'm partnered with Uo. Who are you with?'

'I'm her partner,' Yuki says.

'Hey, what about m-' Yuki throws Kyou back into the lake.

'Shall we get started?'


	3. Fishing

Hi guys! Thanks for the nice reviews! It means a lot since it's only my first fanfic!

Aura Black Chan: Yeah he can really be a brat sometimes.

Cute Sakura: hugs Thanks! I just finished it the same day I wrote the first one.

Elle Morgan: Okay! It's probably too late to change the style of this story, but next one will be more descriptive. I promise!

Rath Yaminamino (and Kitty): Haha! but thanks a bunch you guys!

Ch.3

Back at the shore...

"Hey Kyou, we're fishin, not swimin," the other classmates kept making fun of Kyou.

"Knock it off! It's not like I wanted to be thrown into the lake." Kyou stomped off.

Tohru follows Kyou into the woods, where he stops and curses at Yuki.( He doesn't know Tohru followed him. ) "Damn that Yuki, always takin the spotlight. He's not the only one who likes Tohru."

Tohru, moved by Kyou's sentimentality, trips over a tree branch."Aaahh!"

Kyou sees her and steps back in suprise. "Uuummm, so, you just heard that?"

Tohru nods. "But, I'm so glad!"

"Huh? About what?!"

Tohru looks like she's about to cry. "Because it means you're so nice, and care about me!" Tohru breaks into tears.

(thinking) Ah! I made her cry? Why does this have to happen to me?!(aloud) "No! don't cry!"

"I'm alright. Besides, if this hadn't happened, I wouldn't have got to see this side of you."

Kyou's blushing."Urm, let's go back to the lake, alright?" Kyou starts walking back to the lake.

"Kyou?" Kyou turns back around. "I like you too." Blushing, Kyou starts walking faster to the lake.

Back at the lake...

"Back already?" Yuki 'kindly' greeted Kyou.

"Yeah, and this time you're gonna be sorry! I might not be able to beat you by fighting, but bet I could take you on in any fishing contest!"

"Well, you missed your chance. Fishing is over."

"WHAT?!" Kyou exclaimed.

"Yes. We just put our rods away."

"Hey, don't we have some fishing rods back home?" Kyou asked hopefully.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you honestly think we would keep fishing rods when a cat lived there?"

"Damn."

The teachers gather everyone up and tell them it's time to go home.

Back at Shigure's house...

"Shigure, can you get me a fishing rod?" Kyou starts begging for a rod. "Please? Please?"

"No. When and where would you fish? Besides, if you spent months training, can't you catch fish by hand?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Give it up." Yuki comes along and bonks Kyou on the head.

Momiji pops up next to Kyou, and Yuki accidentally hits him, too. "Waaahh, Yuki's hitting me!"

The end

finished with this fanfic! Thanks people(s)!

See ya in my next fanfic!

Edit: wow this was incredibly brief. But I was just learning to type, so it probably felt longer than it was. Oh well P


End file.
